It's Just a Scratch
by DarkChalk21
Summary: Just a trade for a friend of mine.
**(Warning ahead of time! Rated M or 18+ only)**

It's Just a Scratch

Another day. Another Titan to get rid of. Rosalyn was sweating under her clothes working with one other team to try and clean up the crap the last attack had left. It truly was sickening. Scouts watching as several swarms it seemed of smaller "childlike" titans came to the walls and not able to break it down. Began falling on top of each other, then the new comers crawling atop them to form a ladder. Making their way in that way and breaking a few buildings as they crashed down on the other side. The hassle of dealing with them wasn't too bad. No casualties this time.

She knew that would make one person she looked up to happy. Another who could be socially awkward yet he seemed to embrace this. Not caring if he fit in or not so long as the job was done and people were safe. She could admire that. After slaughtering the pests and then stopping the hassle outside the wall the cleanup proved the most exhausting part. For now it was just her team and another while some other teams were doing work outside the wall.

Rosalyn wondered…if he was okay. And the others of course. Oh who could she kid, after how many fights they'd gone on together? And the occasion of Captain Levi saving her from being caught in the middle of a battle between two titans. It wouldn't have happened if she wasn't the only one emptying out that area at the time…but that was neither here nor there.

It seemed like some time later and the sunset was nearly upon them. She looked to the sky breathing heavily as her teammates came up to her. One of them was holding a canister out to her with a slightly shy/nervous smile. Rosalyn only returned with a similar light smile and drank gratefully.

"THERE! The other teams! They're coming back now!" Spoke out loudly from the radios on the sides of their heads. She was only so relieved.

It made sense to have teams stay back at the district, just encase…but she still didn't like the idea of people she actually could tolerate being outside and possibly without any means of help should they need it.

Rosalyn made her way much faster than her teammates. Her assigned teammates at the time, but getting to the gate made her worry. People were gathered but none looked very happy. She made her way to one of the captain's looking down at them.

"What's going on? What happened?" Her tone giving off more confusion than the worry she felt.

"It seems they failed at their mission…to top it off a lot of casualties happened. I don't know how many but that's last we heard was" he said darkly in response.

She didn't show it, it would never show…but the worry turned to fear…

It seemed ages watching the teams or rather…team come back through. She watched it all, the defeated expressions. The disappointment and worse regret riding on their faces. She didn't move though until she saw the last person come in, it was a relief to see the faces of those she cared for. Defeated and hurt but alive dammit.

Rosalyn made her way down then to go and see better. Doubtful they would want to talk. What could you really say? But she could at least offer better audience than what the civilians were giving. Eventually finding her way and coming face to face with the man that had stirred most of her worry.

Levi was being talked to by Petra's father and even though he didn't respond she could see it on his face. He had taken a horrible blow this mission. Memories of pain came to mind, and a feeling of uncertainty in herself. What could she say? What could she even do to lighten the heavy burden on his face?

He kept moving though, not looking her direction once. In truth he didn't really look any direction and just made his way to HQ. It should be needless to say, he planned on taking some time off. He didn't notice Rosalyn follow from a distance watching him and a few of the others but he probably wouldn't have cared at the moment if he had.

By the time sunset was nearly gone he was leaving the medical wing and making his way to the resting apartments. He couldn't help it any more, emotions heavy and exhaustion finally taking its toll, along with the injury to his leg. He really only hoped no one could really see him limping as he was to the apartment.

Rosalyn held her fists clenched. She'd decided to spend some time talking to Eren and Mikasa, just filling some blanks of curiosity and it sickened her. This female titan…she should've been there. Even if her strength wasn't enough to count she could've done something. Anything to help spare so many deaths…and that expression in Levi's already darkened eyes.

She came to the door hoping he would be there and knocked before calling out. "Levi? Hey…you asleep already?"

At first there was no response. Then, "no…" quietly called back.

She pressed closer to the door trying to hear, "can I come in?" She only hoped he would say yes. Although in the mood she was in she might not care if he did say yes but would wait to see.

There was an extended silence. Each minute seeming to last an hour and she was nearly at her breaking point lowering her hand onto the door knob when his calm voice finally called back. "Yes, you can come in now."

She opened the door, hearing what sounded like water moving and the smell of minerals filling the air. Upon entering the room she saw he had his back turned from her at the moment and was submerged in a bath tub. No turning back now though, she would just not get too close.

"Levi…" she trailed off still unsure what to say. He didn't turn around.

"I should've been there…even if it didn't help as much, I could've…" she resorted to her emotions. It was funny but she would only admit to the secret of her heart that he had a way of making her express them.

He glanced back at her then giving her a sharp look. It made her wince but she stood her ground. "You know I could've" she defended herself. Knowing that she was right.

This only seemed to irritate him as his look grew harder, "no one can assume the outcome of things. We can only try our best…what happened out there was our best…and it still wasn't enough so I don't want to hear it" he said rather coldly.

She glared right back with that, "that's crap and you know it! You made me stay here. You told the captain that I should stay back to help the squads here!"

"And if I hadn't that swarm would've made their way further in and we would have had more casualties to last a life time! I've had enough death for one day Rosa" he said and for one of the first times she saw real pain in his eyes. Here was a man who believed in not regretting the choices you make…but he clearly regret. He didn't have to speak the rest of the words out loud it was clear in his eyes.

Levi looked away then sighing low. Feeling her come closer and it made his skin tingle in that way it had for a while now. He had started being very aware of where she was. And how she was, near sensing when something was wrong. He knew it was her similar behavior both in battle and socially that had caught his attention. Yet more, she'd caught more that he was finding harder to deny now.

"It wasn't your fault Lev…you can't keep blaming yourself for these deaths…"

"I never said I was."

"Liar, you still think you didn't do enough! You're not a god…"

"I never assumed I was. Just what are you getting at here, because frankly it's just starting to irritate me" he tried to shoo her away. While his will still had fight, but when he looked up at her with an expression of boredom and irritation it melted so easily. For a moment he wondered why he tried to deny it looking at the pain in her eyes. She wasn't looking at his face but rather his leg under the water that he'd had to prop up slightly.

Shit…that was the last thing he needed is her worrying about him. Right now he just didn't think he could handle thinking about what happened on top of someone he cared about getting more upset.

"It's just a scratch…I'm taking some time off anyway though but it'll be better sooner than you think" he tried to offer pushing himself up to stand. The pain that laced through his leg was agonizing and he groaned. Gritting his teeth but kept pushing even as his arms shook.

Rosalyn was distressed looking at his leg but even more so when he tried to stand seeing some red start to leak down into the water. "Stop! Let me help you at least" she tried but he quickly avoided her hands.

"No no…I'm fine, the doctors already looked at me" he stated going over to his bed with his towel and nearly collapsing on the bed. If it had been farther it would've been the floor and that's what irritated him more. He sighed looking up at her as she came over. Sat on the edge of the bed and wordlessly took the towel from him. Starting to dry a little bit around the area then use the bandages beside the bed to re-wrap it. He watched her feeling his stomach do that funny light feeling as well as his chest warm at her gentle touch.

"Are your hands clean?" He teased her lightly. At a time when she didn't expect to smile she did looking at him and managing a light chuckle when he as well softened in expression. He looked so tired; she had to help some way.

"What do you think? I make sure to keep myself and my stuff always clean around you neat freak" she teased back.

He didn't retort, just let her finish while he used another towel to briefly dry the rest of him off and cover his loins.

As Rosalyn finished she let her eyes glide up his lean form. Muscles rippled along his body but not grotesque, no his muscles are what gave him that grace and speed she found enjoyable to watch. A few beads of water slithered over his chest and she pinched a small dry part of the towel in her hand, leaning forward to wipe it off. Not even aware of the maternal like act until his eyes widened slightly.

"A-ah...Sorry" she tried to compose herself, shaking her head and blushing even as she tried to pull her hand away quickly. But he was quicker, taking her hand firmly in his. His eyes met her questioning gaze steadily as he sighed. "I didn't want you to come…I lost my entire team today Rosa…if I had to add you to the list even if you hadn't…taking that risk…I would be needing much more than a few days off" he admitted to her speaking low.

She had a look of slight confusion and almost nervousness at his declaration. Levi took the towel from her hand setting it on the night stand in a decent little pile. He pulled her forward, letting go of her hand to instead grasp her lower jaw gently. Pulling her in for a warm kiss. Growing slowly hotter as his lips held her. Gentle and sweet at first but gradually his body starting to make demands and she found her own body more than willing to oblige. He pulled her closer so that she was slightly more in his lap as his lips moved over her own. Claiming them in the way his teeth lightly nipped and his lips suckled, then teased more with slight strokes with his tongue. She'd had enough with the teasing though and pressed her mouth harder to his. Opening his mouth and taking the initiative to explore it with her tongue. The two engaging in a dance battle with their mouths while he pulled her closer and slid off her jacket.

She took the opportunities while he took off most of her top clothes to trace those muscles and the scars of his past on his body. When he had her down to pretty much just her bottoms he took the moment to pull away. Press his forehead to her's so they could catch their breaths. "I still believe I could've helped" Rosalyn argued softly. Making a light smile cross his face, "I'm sure you could've…but you did help make coming home easier to handle. Thank you...you and your team did well. Smaller titans or not…Rosa…you do help keep me sane" he told her.

"Your friends may think otherwise" she more stated than teased. He only shrugged, "they can believe what they want. I just know fact is fact…" he mused. You're the best partner I've got…he wanted to say to her.

She didn't need to hear it though, seeing his eyes and seeing the heavy thoughts on his mind again. If this was how she could help alleviate his guilt it frankly was not a problem for her. Pressing her lips to his again and this time gingerly laying him on the bed so that she could place herself straddling him, but careful of his leg. He thrusted upward, grinding himself against her V with only a towel in the way and gave a light smirk when she gave a pointed look at him. Shrugging innocently before doing it again. And again, it was clear by her slight gasps of surprise and little moans of pleasure it was affecting him too.

She moved the towel away leaning over carefully to trail kisses along his body. Looking up every now and again to see if he was enjoying himself and it was the hard and intent stare that made her shiver with desire. She found her way to his hot and hard member, trailing her finger tips up the length before smirking. It was kind of interesting to know she had affected him like this. Her touch making shivers go up his legs that she could feel, so she made it worse letting her tongue glide along his member next.

Levi groaned tilting his head back as the simple swipe turned to long swirling caresses of her tongue that slowly drove him mad. It truly did feel amazing, and without doubt took his mind away from any pain in his leg he was feeling. She was good, and careful he could feel it. When she fully took him into her mouth though moaning over his member that was almost enough to push him to the edge, so he pushed her away gently. "Come here" he breathed low. She obliged with a little smile of mischief on her face but he had mischief of his own in mind.

Rosalyn started to settle herself on his chest. The feel of his hot chest pressed to her's making her want to sigh with pleasure. "No you come higher…I'd like to return the favor" he stated simply with a straight expression. It made her blush, "what?" his hands pulling her legs made her gasp a bit. Gradually obliging and settling herself closer to his face. Her bottom resting on his chest slightly as she looked at him a little embarrassed. "Levi…really I don't know."

"I thought you didn't like…well getting dirty?" She was a little surprised too.

He only glided his hands toughened from hard work and staying alive. Gently gliding up her legs and hips to trail upwards to her breasts. "You're beautiful…but you already know that too right?" He was teasing her for her earlier statement of being so sure of herself. But in a way she found heartwarming and embarrassing as she looked in his eyes. He really did mean it. It only made her desire for him even more. He didn't give her any chance to fight back then. Taking the opportunity to strike, pulling her legs forward and starting to enjoy his target.

His gentle caresses drew little moans from her, as then he'd go rougher and suckle at her lips and the small point of her pure pleasure drawing breathy gasps. It was almost like music to his ears, and he let his tongue find just the right melody to play on her. Gliding long deep strokes in and out loving her taste then other times flicking his tongue fast and hard against her center until she was quivering and crying out in ecstasy. He truly was merciless, not finishing until he knew she was near her breaking point. The ache between his legs was nearly just as bad so he pulled away then to look at her with need. "Now…you can go down Rosa…if you want too, it's your choice" he said. The statement made her want to chuckle a bit, as if she would really want to say no! Still it was thrilling to see the desire in his eyes as heavy as her own.

Rosalyn settled herself with heavy breaths back down straddling him. Grasping him in her hands for a moment and stroking his member while he groaned. She was just wanting to make sure she was in a good position too that wouldn't mess with his leg. Once she was sure, she didn't waste time impaling herself. Both of them let out cries of ecstasy then.

Rosalyn had the lead, setting the pace and riding him with a passion she hadn't known. Feelings that were blossoming and new…and strangely not scaring her. Rather she kept going, wanting to know more about what was in her heart and at the same time letting her body feel every inch of him. She bounced steadily, starting to pick up speed, moaning loudly as she felt him slide in and out stretching her so wonderfully. By the time she was nearing her end her legs didn't seem to work as well anymore as she leaned forward bracing herself on her arms while she pressed her lips hungrily to his. Levi wasn't done with her yet, not until he felt that wrapping and squeezing of her muscles around him he had been aching for. He kissed her back all while grabbing ahold of her firm buttocks. A little adjusting and he had her at the right angle where he could thrust upwards and into her easily. Taking control with a much harder and faster pace to drive her crazy. She pulled her lips away moaning and gasping nearly at the same time.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh, just like that" she could feel her end coming. Looking up at him one more time seeing the focus and ecstasy combined on his face. It was enough. And with his long groan/moan of release she too shuddered and gripped his shoulders feeling her womanly muscles convulse around him. Laying on him as she listened to his heart pound and his heavy breathing right along with her's. His pulsing inside her a few times causing aftershocks to run through her body as she chuckled softly. "You know you really should be careful" she stated.

"Don't worry about it Rosalyn…it is just a scratch…" he said simply. In truth he knew it would heal up sooner maybe. The two lay together, Rosalyn only adjusting herself so she could lay next to him and be in a better position to avoid his injury. "Next time…I'm coming with you and the team…" she near demanded it softly.

Levi had his eyes closed but he smiled very lightly, "you are my best partner Rosa….just try not to get in my way" he said. He could feel sleep coming on and maybe it might actually be a decent one. If she could do that, offer him a peace of mind he hadn't felt in years. He wouldn't deny her choices…she was a capable fighter; many battles together had taught him that. What lay ahead he didn't know, but he was sure. The loss of his comrades made him stronger, and as if it'd been possible…she made him the strongest.


End file.
